


side by side (they both get bright)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Everyone</i> in Storybrooke knew who wore that shade of lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	side by side (they both get bright)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Ruby - lipstick.

“This is really _completely_ unhygienic,” Regina said, voice clipped and irritated as she looked in her full-length mirror. 

“What are you going on about?” Ruby rolled over in Regina’s bed, hair a wild curtain over her eyes.  She wouldn’t usually speak to Regina in such a casual tone, but after a good, no-strings fuck, she felt like she earned the right.

“This,” Regina said, sweeping a regal hand up and down her naked body.  She turned to Ruby, and Ruby couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“I don’t know, I think it’s a good look on you,” she said, breathless.  Regina was covered in NARS Jungle Red lipstick smudges all the way from her jaw to the hollows of her knees.  Her neck and breasts were hot spots, smattered here and there along with love bites, and comical kiss-marks coated her belly, thighs, and hips as well, showing the trail of Ruby’s attention from the night before.

Regina folded her arms, which was not quite as intimidating fully nude and covered in her fuck-buddy’s lipstick.  “I don’t know why you have to wear such gaudy makeup.  It creates a mess of everything.”

“No, it creates a mess of _you_ ,” Ruby said, secretly reveling in Regina’s marked-up body.  Regina would scrub it all off in the shower, but there would have to be at least a small trace left, maybe on the curve of her neck, or on her collarbone.

And _everyone_ in Storybrooke knew who wore that shade of lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fiona Apple's "Red Red Red"


End file.
